


Study Dates

by owlways_and_forever



Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Libraries, Studying, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: A little reflection on how Hermione and Viktor got to know each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029726
Kudos: 6





	Study Dates

Hermione stood from her table with a sigh. She was missing one of the books she needed to write McGonagall's essay, and she couldn't imagine how she missed it earlier. Maybe it was checked out? But the register showed that it was there… She huffed in frustration and made her way to the appropriate aisle.

As Hermione ran her fingers over the spines of the books that lined each shelf, searching for the one she needed, she had an eerie feeling that she was being watched. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end, and she had a prickling sensation in the back of her mind. She whipped around, trying to discover the source of her discomfort.

At the table closest to the bookshelves, with a clear view of Hermione, sat Viktor Krum. His eyes were trained on her, unwavering in their focus. Even from several meters away, she could see the intensity in his expression, and she could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. She tried to ignore him, but her eyes kept flicking back to where he sat.

_Basic Principles of Vanishing. Viktor. Advanced Vanishing Methods. Viktor. Varnaud's Vanishing Volume. Viktor._

It was a steady rhythm in her mind, beating back and forth. Each time she glanced over at him, he was still staring at her. With a deep sigh, Hermione returned to her table and started packing up her belongings. She would have to go back to the Common Room, because she would never be able to focus here.

"Excuse me?"

His deep voice startled Hermione, and she jumped a mile high, dropping her books with a loud thud and banging her knee painfully on the chair.

"H-hi," she stammered, silently cursing herself for sounding so vapid.

"I vos vondering if you vanted to study vith me?" Krum asked in his thick accent.

"Oh, well, I was actually just leaving," Hermione replied, not entirely sure why she was declining. He was handsome, to be sure, and she supposed that if he had been chosen as the Durmstrang champion, he was at least moderately intelligent.

"You are done already?" he said, his expression knowing. "You did not seem done over there, looking for books."

"Well, no, I'm not finished exactly," Hermione admitted, feeling a slight blush tinging her cheeks. "But I should be getting back to my dormitory before it gets too late."

"Perhaps another time, Miss...?" he asked, eyebrows raised hopefully.

"Granger." She smiled. "Hermione. And I suppose another night would be alright."

"I look forward to it," Krum replied, reaching for her hand and leaning down to press the lightest of kisses to it.

"Right, well, goodnight," Hermione said, more breathless than she would have liked.

She grabbed the strap of her bag and hauled it over her shoulder, and Krum picked up her stack of books and handed it to her.

"Goodnight, Miss Herm-own-ninny," he said, offering her the smallest of bows and stepping back in a gesture that allowed her to withdraw without feeling as though she was leaving him.

As she left the library, Hermione felt giddy, and she tried - and failed - to resist the temptation to look back over her shoulder. Krum was still there, watching her departure, and she could see him smile when she turned around, obviously pleased that she demonstrated some attachment.

o . o . o

Hermione met Viktor in the library most nights, often just by unspoken agreement that they would both be there. Most nights they sat in a comfortable silence, working on their respective assignments, and occasionally asking each other the odd question. Hermione typically probed Viktor for knowledge - what had he learned? What was Durmstrang like? How had Grindelwald's rise affected his country? Viktor, on the other hand, mostly asked about her - what did she like to do? Did she want to travel? What were some of her favourite things? It was a companionable partnership, and Hermione found that she quite enjoyed studying with him.

Almost two weeks into their regular study dates, Dumbledore announced that the school would be hosting a Yule Ball, as was traditional during the Triwizard Tournament. Girls began chattering excitedly about everything from their dates to their dress robes. The boys seemed markedly less enthusiastic; a few of them - including Harry and Ron - looked positively nauseated by the news. Hermione wasn't immediately sure that she would stay for the ball. She missed her family and they would be disappointed not to see her. She didn't really think anyone would ask her to the ball anyway. Not that she needed to wait for someone to ask her, she was perfectly capable of doing the asking, but… well, she wanted to feel wanted, and she very much doubted that would happen. Nevertheless, Hermione couldn't shake the image of herself in some beautiful dress dancing with Viktor as she walked back to the Common Room. She didn't feel much like studying that night, more keen to go to sleep early and see where her dreams would take her.

The next night, when Hermione arrived at the library, Viktor was already there, waiting. He seemed a little agitated, and Hermione wondered if something had happened with the tournament. Perhaps there had been a setback in decoding the second clue? She knew better than to ask. The tournament was something they never discussed.

"Herm-own-ninny," he burst suddenly, his eyes fixing on hers with intensity. "Vill you accompany me to the ball?"

"Me?" Hermione squeaked, taken aback. "You don't want me, I'm sure anyone would be happy to go with you, Viktor."

"You vould not be happy to go vith me?" he asked, his disappointment clear.

"No, I would be!" she hurried to correct. "But I'm sure you could ask someone better, someone prettier…"

"You are beautiful," Viktor insisted, reaching out for Hermione's hand.

"But you could ask anyone…" she protested.

"I don't vant anyone," Viktor stated, his eyes filled with conviction. "I vant you."

"Alright then," Hermione agreed, her heart leaping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts Houses Challenge Year 5
> 
> Category: Drabble  
> Prompt: [Setting] Hogwarts Library  
> Word Count: 1000


End file.
